


Alien and Godzilla Neighbours

by A_new_Giraffe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Architects, College AU, Doctors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Oikawa is a workaholic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_new_Giraffe/pseuds/A_new_Giraffe
Summary: "Godzilla? Wow, what a disappointment."The man's voice broke Iwaizumi's trance and "holy shit, did I just check my neighbour out?" was his first thought, quickly followed by his second one which he said out loud."Excuse me? What is wrong with Godzilla?""Well, actually a lot of things. Ever watched E.T.? A true masterpiece, especially compared to this disastrous thing on your shirt.""Wow", Iwaizumi thought to himself, "and this is why people should just simply not talk. It ruins their whole appearance”. Because before this nameless man opened his mouth, he was an angel. Now he was just a big fat asshole.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Godzilla-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, hello everyone. :)  
> If you read this then welcome to my first fic. So please be nice. And have some understanding, english is not my native language so if you spot any spelling mistakes, let me know in the comments.
> 
> But now we should start with the fic. I mean aren`t we all suckers for some Iwaoi.

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of loud footsteps.

He groaned and rolled onto his other side, trying to fall back asleep. So close to retreating to his dream, his desires were crushed by more footsteps, this time louder and followed by a shout.

"Maybe a name", Iwaizumi thought, too tired to identify more. He had stayed up late last night to do some last minute cramming before his exam.  
Just when Iwaizumi thought the person on the other side of the wall was quiet and he could try to catch up on some sleep, he heard a big loud crash. Now fully ripped out of his sleep, Iwaizumi sat up, eyes opening slowly and heart beating way too fast because the crash startled him.

He slowly opened his eyes to take a look around his bedroom. There was a light yellow glow coming through his window, the first appearance of the sun.  
Now, as he was regaining full consciousness, he was able to make out the exact sounds that were coming from the apartment besides his. Iwaizumi heard a voice yell "Takeru!" and then another voice "But unclee..".

Taking a look at his phone, Iwaizumi saw that it was 6.01 A.M. "You've got to be kidding me", he thought, "who in their right mind is up at this excruciating time".  
He debated going to sleep again, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. Once he was awake, there was no going back.

So Iwaizumi stood up, yawned and stretched his arms. He was just wearing some boxers because right now it was july in Tokyo so even this small piece of clothing seemed too much.  
He could still hear voices from his nextdoor neighbours but he was not in the mood to concentrate on them to find out what they were arguing about. He just wanted to take a shower. Preferably cold. He might have a fan in his room but the heat has crept into his apartment anyways, making him sweat in his sleep.

So just as he was about to open the bathroom door to finally feel the refreshing water droplets on his skin, his doorbell rang.  
"God no", Iwaizumi thought, "who is terrorizing me like this at 6 in the morning. That's not fair." So logically, he wanted to ignore it. But he was not very lucky because the unknown intruder kept ringing the bell, so Iwaizumi sighed, pulled over a shirt that was hanging over one of his barstools and made his way to the door.

If he would have listened closely, he would have noticed that there was no arguing next door but only one male voice whining about something. But he didn't.

As Iwaizumi walked to his door, he heard the bell ring every few seconds, the pauses between the rings shortening.  
"Am coming! Am coming!", he shouted, but the person on the other side of the door just pressed the bell, nonstop.  
Iwaizumi swore that if this motherfucker won't stop ringing this damn bell he would have a problem. He prepared himself to yell at someone and make them regret every decision that had led to this very moment when he opened the door.

A child.

"What in the actual-'', Iwaizumi said but stopped himself before saying the swear word out loud. You don't swear in front of children. Right?

Iwaizumi's next attempt at speaking got cut off by the child himself, a boy around the age of 10, lanky and with no hair. Bald as Tanaka, was all Iwaizumi could think.  
"Do you have four eggs, 200gr of flour and green food colouring?", the boy asked, sounding bored.  
The question caught Iwaizumi off guard and he only started to nod slowly when the other boy's gaze plastered himself on Iwaizumi, looking him right in the eyes with an expression way too serious for this request.

"Well, I would have to take a look at my kitchen for that", Iwaizumi answered. After waiting a second and getting another dead-serious glare from the boy in front of him, Iwaizumi felt pressured to ask another question. God, kids made him nervous.

"Would you at least give me your name and the purpose of your wish", Iwaizumi asked, cursing himself silently because of his odd choice of words.  
But the Tanaka-look alike just rolled his eyes and said "Takeru and I need them to bake a cake."  
Just as Iwaizumi wanted to answer, the door next to his apartment opened. "Man, what did I do wrong to deserve this'', Iwaizumi thought while contemplating taking a step out of his apartment to take a look at the newcomer.

"Maybe they are Takeru's Mom or something", he hoped.  
Now that he thought about it, he came to the conclusion that he has not seen his next door neighbours since the old ones moved out.  
That was three weeks ago.

Well, between university, his part time job at the café and his needy friends, he did not spend much time at home. No wonder he has not greeted his new neighbours yet.  
Being curious as he was but not wanting to show he was, he just decided to stay in the doorframe and not give into his need to move forward to catch a glimpse of the person entering the hallway.

"Takeru! What are you doing there? Get over here now."  
It was a male voice, Iwaizumi noticed. A bit higher than his own one.  
And then he saw the person whose voice he just heard coming up behind Takeru.

"Wow", was Iwaizumi's first thought and it took him quite a bit to not say it out loud.

The man in front of him looked ethereal. He was tall, maybe a bit taller than Iwaizumi, with chestnut coloured hair that was arranged in small curls that looked as soft as cotton. His eyes were big and bright, also brown but more of a hazelnut one. And they looked directly at Iwaizumi`s shirt.

"Godzilla? Wow, what a disappointment."

The man's voice broke Iwaizumi's trance and "holy shit, did I just check my neighbour out?" was his first thought, quickly followed by his second one which he said out loud.

"Excuse me? What is wrong with Godzilla?"  
"Well, actually a lot of things. Ever watched E.T.? A true masterpiece, especially compared to this disastrous thing on your shirt."  
"Wow", Iwaizumi thought to himself, "and this is why people should just simply not talk. It ruins their whole appearance”. Because before this nameless man opened his mouth, he was an angel. Now he was just a big fat asshole.

But before Iwaizumi could answer this shitface, the Tanaka-copy said something again "Uncle Tooru, I just wanted to get the missing ingredients, not you starting a stupid fight about your alien bullshit." Turning around to Iwaizumi, he said further "Please excuse my uncle, he is a bit weird sometimes, can't help it, we all tried our best already. Do you have what I asked for or not?".

"This was quite a speech", Iwaizumi thought, being as stunned as not-nameless-but-still-nameless-neighbour-because-I-did-not-catch-the-name.  
"Ah, I think I must disappoint you, it's friday so I have literally nothing in my kitchen, gotta go to buy food later."

"Well, that's too bad, Godzilla-kun", said the shitface.  
"We thank you for your time, neighbour and are sorry for interrupting. Bye"  
Takeru took his uncle's (that's what Iwaizumi can remember) sleeve and dragged him into their apartment, slamming the door shut before another word could be said.

"Strange", Iwaizumi thought, " and weird."  
And just as he closed his apartment door and made his way to the bathroom, he could hear loud voices again.  
At least now, he had some faces he could place the voices to.


	2. Juggling with eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here it is, the second chapter. Hope you´ll enjoy it. xoxo

“So, he just called out Godzilla?”

“And you did not kill him?”

“Damn, I need to meet your neighbour.”

“Yes, me too. He lowkey insulted it. In front of you. This is so badass.”

“Man, he's the hero I always wanted to be.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the conversation of his two friends and looked back down at the essay touching the desk in front of him, trying to block the disturbing chatter of his friends. They were seated at a big table in their university's library, a bit off the main area. It was quieter than usual, given that it was a monday morning.  
Iwaizumi and Matsukawa sat next to each other whereas Hanamaki sat at the other side of the table, across Iwaizumi. Both Matsukawa and Hanamaki had their laptop planted in front of them, some strange formulas on their screens whereas Iwaizumi had a piece of paper he had to look through.

He was just getting focused again and spotting some mistakes his student had made, when his dark-haired friend wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi´s shoulders. “Listen Matsukawa, just let me finish this essay. After this you can harass me all you want but I have a tutoring lesson in less than an hour and I need to be prepared. Okay?”, Iwaizumi asked, knowing very well that his request was going to be overlooked.

“But Iwaizumi, this is a one-in-a-lifetime thing, we have to keep discussing this”, Matsukawa stated and Hanamaki, sitting next to him, nodded supportively. Iwaizumi just gave an annoyed grunt, trying to keep ignoring the two. But he wasn't really successful because now it was Hanamaki who straightened up a bit and opened his mouth to say something. 

Iwaizumi had a feeling of what might come so he just held up his hand in order to stop his friend. “Suck it up, Hanamaki, I am really not in the mood for this. If you have something to say, say it later.”  
Hanamaki just snorted. “Seriously Iwaizumi, you have to work on your manners. You can't just cut off someone like this.” “Yeah”, Matsukawa joined,”no wonder, you haven't dated anyone in ages. Everyone just wants to run away when you look so grumpy and angry.”

Iwaizumi gave up on trying to finish correcting his students' text. “You two really are a pain in the ass. You are aware of that, aren't you? If you want, meet the new guy, but without me. I don't need to see his annoying face.” “But Iwaizumi, we don't even know what he looks like”, Hanamaki said, followed by Matsukawa:”Yes, dude, describe him at least, else we may greet the wrong guy or something.”

“My God, you two are so annoying. How did I deserve this.”

“Not our fault you had no friends in high school. We were there to save you from being forgotten and friendless.”

“What the fuck, Hanamaki. I had friends. I still do. Just because you don't know them doesn't mean they don't exist”

“Ah yes, you had so many friends. Sure. Bugs me that I can´t remember even one of them. Can you, Matsukawa?”

“No.”

“Oh, just shut up, both of you, I need to concentrate.”

“Description of new neighbour´s appearance first.”

“Fine, he has light brown hair, looks kinda fluffy. Big brown eyes. He is tall, hopefully not taller than me. Long legs. Pale skin.”

Iwaizumi looked back on the paper placed in front of him, not catching the smirk Hanamaki gave Matsukawa. “And he was really that awful?”, Matsukawa wanted to know. Iwaizumi just snorted and kept reading the essay when he remembered something Matsukawa had said the last time they had seen each other (saturday morning). “By the way, how was your date, Masukawa?” 

At that, Matsukawa nearly choked on his own breath and Hanamaki looked up from his laptop screen “Yeah right, you never told us how it went.” Both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi now looked at Matsukawa, eager to find out more about their best friend´s date. 

“It was okay.”

“Just okay?”, Iwaizumi teased, now completely giving up on haunting the mistakes in the essay. He would just do it on the way to the tutoring lesson. Hanamaki also seemed strangely invested.

“Well, you know, it wasn't exactly how I imagined it. First, ….”, Matsukawa began and while he told his story, the friends shared more than one laughter, trying to be quieter after the librarian repeatedly shushed them. Iwaizumi was happy and content, not wanting to ever lose this feeling of safety when he was with his friends.

\--------------------------------

“So, what does he look like?”

“Hm?”

“Your new neighbour, what does he look like?”

“I already told you Kuroo.”

“No, you just said he was hot. Spill it, Oikawa.”

Rolling onto his stomach, Oikawa closed his eyes to create a picture of his neighbour in his mind. “Well”, Oikawa started, “he is muscular. Like seriously, you have to see those arms. Wow. And he is tall though I think a bit shorter than me. His skin was tanned, don´t really remember.”

“That's it?”, Kuroo asked.

“Yes, genius, I just saw him for like two seconds before Takeru dragged me into my apartment. Little beast. Now he won't get any chocolate.”

“Dude, you can't have a crush on someone you literally can't remember. And leave Takeru out of this, from what I heard he´s the reason why you did not completely fuck up”, Kuroo said laughing,“like seriously, the first thing you did was insulting him and then you also forced your alien obsession on him. Gotta work on your flirting techniques”. And then he also rolled over and patted Oikawa on the head, who had pressed his face into a cushion to suppress his frustrated scream, “one day, you will find someone who isn't immediately pissed off by you. Just give it some time, with a little bit of luck you will be under thirty.”

And then Kuroo got up, took one of Oikawa´s arms and dragged him off the couch onto the floor, Oikawa´s body making a loud noise when it collided with the floor.   
While Kuroo started laughing and then proceeded to make his way to the kitchen, Oikawa just kept laying on the floor, feeling completely defeated.

The day had been exhausted. First of all, he only catched three hours of sleep because his sister called him asking if he was available to take care of his nephew for two days since she had to attend a business trip on short notice. When she dropped off Takeru, Oikawa had thought that he could keep sleeping but Takeru was so full of adrenaline that he kept Oikawa up all night. Around five in the morning exhaustion took over and he fell asleep on the couch just to wake up an hour later to see Takeru in the kitchen, trying to make a cake. When the latter noticed he had been caught, he started to run, but Oikawa catched him. But he struggled to keep Takeru in his grip so the younger one slipped out under one of his arms and knocked over one bowl full of ingredients. 

While Oikawa cleaned up the mess, Takeru slipped away. Oikawa did not notice it at first but when he did, he started to get worried. They might have their fights but in the end Takeru was everything for Oikawa so the thought of him being gone scared Oikawa. But then he heard voices outside, connected the dots and sprinted to his front door. When he stepped outside and turned to the left to apologize to whoever was being distrubed by Takeru, he had to take a moment to let the image sink in.

The last three weeks had been hectic because of the moving and work, so he had not had the chance yet to take a look at his new neighbours. Big mistake, he concluded after seeing the dark-haired man that stood in the doorframe of apartment number six. He wore a short-sleeved shirt and boxers. When the stranger glanced at him, every thought was wiped away. “Damn,” was all Oikawa could think. The other man´s features were sharp and he looked grumpy. “Understandably“ ,Oikawa thought, “after all it is six in the morning”. He took another second to let his gaze linger on the stranger's face, taking in the dark brown eyes, messed up hair and toned arms. 

And then he saw the Godzilla print on his shirt. After this, things kind of went downhill because his stupid brain couldn´t really think clearly. Looking back, there have been so many things he could have said but he chose the dumbest one. Of course. After all, he was Oikawa.

The next thing he could remember was being back at his apartment, Takeru finally getting tired and laying down on the couch to sleep. Oikawa had also been drained of every ounce of energy, but he got himself up to at least clean up the mess in the kitchen. After this, he collapsed on the bed, getting a good 40-minute sleep before his alarm clock went off. 

Getting ready was a blur and he only really recalled giving Takeru a list of do's and don'ts before heading off to work. He checked up on Takeru every now and then and called Kuroo to go over to Takeru and keep him company since monday was Kuroo´s day off. He stayed at work until 9 P.M. and came home to a sleeping Takeru and a curious Kuroo waiting for an explanation for what happened in the morning.

Fast forward two hours, Oikawa was laying on the floor, thinking to himself that he should find an excuse to visit his hot neighbour while Kuroo was putting on his shoes, ready to head out.

\----------------------------------

Turns out, the opportunity presented itself two day later in the form of Takeru slipping out again because of boredom and running right into the handsome neighbour. 

Oikawa´s sister had called the previous day, asking if Takeru could stay a day longer and Oikawa had agreed immediately, eager to catch up with his nephew.

He was just preparing dinner when he heard a loud yelp and he nearly cut himself, startled by the sound. Drying his hands on the green cloth beside him, Oikawa headed to the front door, guessing that Takeru must have sneaked out. Hoping he did not hurt himself, Oikawa opened the door and was greeted with a hilarious scene.

Takeru stood there, frozen and in shock while the nameless neighbour tried to catch an egg. He failed miserably, and it landed on the floor, creating a pool with a yellow dot. “My god”, was all Oikawa could think, “he looks even better than last time”. But this time he did not waste precious seconds by staring at the newcomer, he just raised an eyebrow and hoped to appear calm when he said: “Godzilla-kun, didn't notice you were a hen”.

“Oh my God, this is even worse than last time”, Oikawa thought. His still nameless neighbour rolled his eyes and walked to his own door, opening it and stepping. Wondering where he went, Oikawa debated going after him to maybe get a name. Just as he gathered enough confidence, the dark-haired man came back with some paper towels to clean up the mess. 

It was just then that Oikawa remembered his nephew who was likely to have taken part in this mess. Looking around, he spotted said nephew a few meters away. He was staring at Iwaizumi and Oikawa saw Takeru opening his mouth to apologize. The other man just shrugged and said that it wasn´t Takeru´s fault. 

And then Oikawa´s brain finally started working properly since he first saw this man. Smirking, he turned to the left and said:”I am really sorry this happened, Godzilla-kun. Can I make it up to you?”. The nameless stranger nodded to Oikawa´s grand surprise and answered: ”Drop that stupid nickname.”. Then he spun around to enter his apartment, but Oikawa did not want to give up yet.

“Oh, come on. Let me take you out to dinner or something. You can order scrambled eggs, whatever you want.”

“Nah, thanks, I´ll pass.”

And just as the door was about to close, Oikawa put his foot between the door and its frame. He would not let this opportunity pass. If there was even the slightest chance that his neighbour might be interested, whether in being friends or more, he would not let it slip through his fingers.

“Come on, don't be so grumpy. Just let me take you out. Once. No strings attached, it´s just to make up. Unless you want me to do something else..”, he teased with a wink. The mysterious man shook his head slightly as if to brush off Oikawa´s last proposition. He seemed to think about the original offer and Oikawa could see that he won even before the man showed his consent with a slow nod.

“Okay, one dinner. Your treat. And nothing expensive.”

“Ah, perfect Godzilla-kun.”

“I swear to God, if you call me this one more time, you will attend this dinner on your own.”

“So aggressive. But okay, I will stop.”

And as the shorter one was about to close the door, Oikawa remembered that they hadn't exchanged their names.

“Wait!”

“What is it? Man, I just want my peace.”

“How am I supposed to change your nickname when I don't even know your real name?”

“Huh?”

“My name is Oikawa Tooru.”

The other man nodded and said in the low voice that Oikawa has already grown fond of: ”I am Iwaizumi Hajime.” And then he disappeared behind the now fully closed door.

Iwaizumi  
Iwaizumi Hajime

Oikawa couldn't wait to be alone to test how it feels like to speak the name out loud, cherishing every syllable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that´s it for today. Seriously I can´t wait to write the third chapter.   
> Hope we´ll see us again. :)


	3. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, so herre it is, the third chapter. It´s a bit longer than the other two but to be honest, I like to write longer chapters more than shorter ones.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Iwaizumi stood in his kitchen, making himself a coffee. One day has passed since the weird incident with his neighbour and he still doesn't really understand why he agreed to go get dinner together. “Maybe I have completely lost my mind”, he thought, “have been friends with Hanamaki and Matsukawa for way too long.”

He sighed and grabbed some cereal and milk. It was around 8 A.M. and Iwaizumi had spent the last hour going on a jog and showering, his mind never leaving the thought of Oikawa Tooru. He even said the name out loud a few times, feeling utterly stupid. He just could not understand why he felt this immense pull to the other man. Oikawa seemed like the definition of a bitch, being arrogant and so full of himself. The whole Godzilla thing pissed Iwaizumi off because yes, the original Godzilla might be a bit old and not up to today's standards but that did not mean that Oikawa could mock it. And he mocked it with E.T.

Iwaizumi shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of all his thoughts. He just wanted his peace, and something told him that Oikawa Tooru would bring exactly the opposite. But there's something about this man. “Something...intriguing”, Iwaizumi thought. Oikawa might be annoying but that did not stop Iwaizumi from being fascinated by him. He wanted to know more about him. Every little detail.

“That´s so gay”, Iwaizumi thought while eating his breakfast. He should just wait until the dinner date but.. “hold up” Iwaizumi reflected, his head shooting up, “we have not exchanged our phone numbers. How will we even decide on a day. And time.” And then he started to overthink, “is this even a date? Maybe he's straight. Oh my God. He is straight. Of course. But then, he also bitched around because of my shirt.”. He stood up abruptly, trying to silence his thoughts with a change of scenery which was why he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After he got ready and gathered all the important materials for today´s classes, Iwaizumi left his apartment. He collected all his courage and went down the hallway and stopped in front of Oikawa´s door. The number five glanced at Iwaizumi, reproachful, what made Iwaizumi even more nervous. “Stop being such a baby”, he told himself, “you´re just gonna ask the possible straight guy for his number so he can fulfill his promise. No pressure.” And then he lifted his hand and knocked.

Iwaizumi was rewarded with silence. He knocked a few more times but after staring at the door for another five minutes, he concluded that Oikawa wasn´t home. “No surprise, after all it's almost nine”, but he still felt a growing feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach.

He did not have many classes on Friday and he was grateful for that. Oikawa has dominated all his thoughts the whole day and he could not remember a single thing about his lectures that day. “You are lucky you have me”, Matsukawa said and handed his notes to Iwaizumi who didn't even comment on the statement.

“Man, there is something seriously wrong with you.”  
“Yes totally. You didn't say anything all day. Scared the shit out of me like, dude, I can´t remember the last time you were so quiet.”  
“Matsukawa´s right. What happened?”

Iwaizumi sighed and used his thumbs so massage his temple. He thought about brushing his friend's concern off, but he knew better. They wouldn't stop until they knew the answer. Leaning back, he demanded whether his friends could remember his neighbour or not and he was immediately rewarded with a non-graceful comment from his light-haired friend. “Oh my God, you banged the neighbour.” Matsukawa just shook his head in disappointment. “We are so proud of you, Iwaizumi, finally having some kind of relationship again”, Hanamaki stated, saying the exact opposite of what Matsukawa´s face just said seconds ago.

Iwaizumi put his hands over his face and counted to ten. He only made it to seven.

“I didn't bang anyone. His nephew ran into me, I lost the egg, tragic by the way, and then this pompous idiot wants to have dinner with me as some form of apology.”

“This is perfect. Did you hear that, Matsukawa? Our baby boy finally has a date. Oh my, we waited for this for so long, it´s like a dream coming true.” To demonstrate his statement, Hanamaki wiped away an imaginary tear.

“It is not a date. The guy is probably straight anyways. Maybe he just wants to make fun of me.”

“Iwaizumi, please. No straight guy comments so seriously on a Godzilla print. And no straight guy wants to go to dinner with you just to apologize or make fun of you. Seriously, you are way too intimidating for that”, Matsukawa said now. This time it was Hanamaki who nodded along.

Iwaizumi just straightened his back and placed his hands in front of him on the table. “Well, we just have one problem. We didn't exchange our phone numbers and I have no idea when the guy´s home.”

Hanamaki laughed and Matsukawa tried to hide a grin. “Man, this isn't really a big problem. You live next to each other. Just knock at his door like every thirty minutes or write him a note, I don´t know. You are smart, you´ll have an idea.”

“But Matsukawa, a note, seriously. What am I, the main character in a romance movie or what? I'll just think of something. Later.”

“The sooner the better Iwaizumi.”

“I know, Hanamaki.”

A few hours later, Iwaizumi was on his way home. After his last class, he had decided to go to the gym. There he didn't have to think of Oikawa. He was pretty successful doing that until he saw a guy with a similar shade of brown hair like Oikawa´s and that's when he knew his workout was over. Iwaizumi just couldn't understand why he wasn't able to stop daydreaming about his brown-haired neighbor.

When Iwaizumi reached his floor, he stopped in front of apartment number five. Again. The number seemed to greet him like an old friend. Making a frustrated noise, Iwaizumi knocked on the door but no one answered. This time he nearly waited ten minutes until he decided to give up.

The feeling of disappointment which accompanied Iwaizumi throughout the whole day seemed to deepen. “It's not that big of a deal”, he tried to convince himself, “I'll just try again tomorrow. He has to be home at some point, right?”. Not wanting to dwell on his thoughts, he opened his door, and stepped into his apartment. He was just about to close the door when he saw something yellow on the floor by his doorstep. Bending downwards he picked it up and turned it around.

_Hello Iwa-chan,_   
_How does Saturday 8 p.m. sound to you?_

_Oikawa \ (^o^) /_

Iwaizumi frowned. Iwa-chan? That's even worse than the other nickname. And did this idiot really use an emoticon. On a note. He didn't want to find out how Oikawa texted if he was already being so expressive. Or maybe he wanted. “Ah, this is bullshit”, Iwaizumi thought and went into his kitchen, closing the door behind him. He looked through his drawers and found a block of green post-it´s and a black pen.

_Hello Oikawa-san,_

_Saturday sounds good._

_Iwaizumi_

And then he threw it into his garbage can. Too formal. His next two tries landed next to the first one and when he was about to go outside with a finished note, he looked at his calendar. “Dammit”, he cursed in his thoughts. He had promised his friend Tanaka to help moving. That would occupy the whole weekend and he couldn´t cancel, he had promised to help weeks ago, and he was needed because Tanaka had a lot of stuff, especially heavy ones.

After a few other tries, he finally decided on a note, went outside and put it in Oikawa´s door. After that he went inside and changed into more comfortable clothes to relax on his couch and watch TV.

_Hey Oikawa,_

_Saturday sounds good but let's make it next Saturday_   
_since I already have plans for the weekend that I can't_   
_cancel._

_Iwaizumi_

* * *

“Hurry up old man, there are still some boxes in the car!”

“For fuck´s sake, if you call me old man one more time, I will personally kill you, Tanaka.”  
Iwaizumi said while he heaved one of the bigger boxes out of the car. “I am only a year older than you.”

Tanaka opened the door for him while Iwaizumi tried not to fall when he climbed the stairs. “Why does your apartment have to be the one on the top floor?”

“Cheaper rent”, was all he got as an answer before he heard Tanaka grunt. They both were already two floors up when a woman passed them. Her hair reached her shoulders and was shiny black. Her glasses sat on her nose, looking like they belonged there. She nodded at Tanaka and Iwaizumi as she made her way down, taking two steps at once and slipping off the hair tie that rested on her wrist to put her hair into a low bun.

“Isn't she beautiful”, Tanaka sighed, looking completely love-struck. He glanced one more time into the direction the woman vanished into when he turned around to Iwaizumi:” Kiyoko is so astonishing. I still can't comprehend that she's my girlfriend.”

“Bro, it's been nearly seven years. Maybe you should think about asking her.”

“What?”

“Don't act like that. I've seen the ring. A wonder Kiyoko hasn't already”, Iwaizumi said while turning around to look down at his friend.

“You- What-”, Tanaka stuttered, a blush gathering on his cheeks.

“You have to stop chickening out all the time. She is as in love with you as you are with her. Please just ask her, I can't stand this tension anymore. And now, let's hurry up until she catches up to us.” Iwaizumi spun around to torture himself until he arrived the apartment, two floors above.

Tanaka followed him, being uncharacteristically quiet.

“This is so good”, Tanaka said while lying down on the floor. “It's just water”, Kiyoko laughed, laying down on his right and taking his hand. Tanaka straightened up a bit, putting all his weight on one elbow to kiss his girlfriend. They had carried up boxes and furniture for a little over two hours and all three of them were exhausted.

“Ah, stop the PDA”, Iwaizumi shouted while throwing the kitchen cloth in Tanaka's face. “Come on man, if you had a boyfriend you would understand!”, Tanaka stated whilst getting up on his feet, pulling Kiyoko up with him. She didn't look pleased to stand again but she didn't say something. Tanaka slung an arm around her waist, as if to challenge Iwaizumi. The latter only rolled his eyes. “I don't need a boyfriend. Besides, I wouldn't have time for one anyways”, Iwaizumi declared while bending down to open a box labeled “KITCHEN SUPPLIES! CAREFUL!”.

“What about your neighbour?”

“Huh”, Iwaizumi grunted and looked up, straight into Kiyoko´s face, “what about my neighbour? How do you even know-”. “I still work at the same clinic as Hanamaki. Lawyers gotta stick together so he shared the information with me”, Kiyoko remarked, finishing just as Tanaka asked,” What information?”, looking way too curious for Iwaizumi´s taste. “Iwaizumi has a date”, Kiyoko exclaimed proudly and started to stand up again since she bent down when she spoke to Iwaizumi. Looking satisfied with her work, she made her way to the hallway on the right to unpack a few more boxes. Tanaka took a step forward to crouch down beside Iwaizumi.

“A date? Oh my God, this is fantastic, Iwaizumi, you haven´t been on one in ages! Who is this neighbour?”, Tanaka said, and Iwaizumi could practically see the wheels in his brain moving. “Wait, so you are into older men?”

“What”, was all Iwaizumi could say, being startled by this assumption, “why would you ever say something like that?”. “Well,'' Tanaka started, slinging his arms around his knees and rocking back and forth, “your left-door neighbour is a middle-aged woman going through a midlife crisis and your right-door neighbours are an old grandpa in his 80s and his dog. Since you are gay, it has to be grandpa, right? Or are you suddenly into women?”.

“I have a new right-door neighbour.”, Iwaizumi said, looking at the box he originally wanted to unpack, starting to get lost in his thoughts. He got pulled out of them when Tanaka asked what happened to his old neighbour. “Man died. Dog now with the grandchildren, I think”, Iwaizumi said. “Wow, when did that happen?”, Tanaka asked, and Iwaizumi responded that it must´ve been around four weeks ago.

“Depressive”, Tanaka muttered before looking and Iwaizumi with pure curiosity. “And the new one?”

“Hm?”

“The new neighbour. Dude, you are particularly dense today.”

Iwaizumi sighed and then proceeded to answer:” He's tall and has light brown hair. Name is Oikawa Tooru. His eyes are brown too. His nephew knocked at my door at like six in the morning and a few days later I was him again. Had this egg from Matsukawa with me and it fell down. Then Oikawa talked me into getting dinner with him and-”

“And what?”, Tanaka said, eyes big, being completely invested in the story.

Iwaizumi sighed again,”And he's probably straight?”

“Probably?”

“Yeah, like 99% probably.”

“And what makes you think that?”,Tanaka asked while scrunching his nose and listening to Iwaizumi answering, “besides that I always stumble upon the straight ones? I just have a feeling, I don´t know. I can imagine him having a girlfriend. Would look good with him.”

“Iwaizumi, sometimes you are the dumbest person alive. I mean, not gonna argue that you have a talent for falling for straight guys, but just assuming a guy is pin straight just because of that is a new record.” Tanaka stopped swaying back and forth and decided to sit down. “He has got it easy”, Iwaizumi thought, “finding the love of his life in high school and being perfectly straight.”

As if he could read his thoughts, Tanaka nudged his arm. “Let's stop thinking about it. I am sure that you will have the time to figure out his sexuality over dinner.” And then the two opened the box and unpacked the kitchen supplies, carefully putting them in the kitchen because they knew how angry Kiyoko could get when someone damaged anything from the kitchen. It was a first-hand experience they didn't want to have again.

* * *

Oikawa stared at his laptop´s screen. His eyes were starting to tear up, he couldn´t remember the last time he blinked. “Just one idea”, was all he could think, “one idea and I'll eat lunch”. At this point, he was devastated. He could hear the noises his stomach made, longing for food but he couldn't give in, he would neglect his work and then he won´t find a solution and then-

“Hey Oikawa, are you okay?”, he heard a soft voice say. He blinked a few times before looking up, right into big brown eyes. “Hm?”, was all he could say, not remembering the last time he allowed himself to avert his eyes from the screen. The girl that spoke to him didn't seem upset by his lack of answer. “Come on, let's get something to eat. There is this really cool café around the corner and I wanted to check out the bagels”, she said and reached for Oikawa´s arm. “I don´t know Yachi, maybe I should stay and-”, Oikawa started but Yachi interrupted him,”No, you are coming with me. Staring at a screen for five hours straight isn't healthy, especially since I doubt that you have already eaten something today. It's already 1 P.M. Come on.”

Oikawa now registered the words and indeed noticed that he felt a bit dizzy. “Maybe I should have eaten breakfast”, Oikawa thought but then he recalled Takeru being back at his mom´s so there hadn't been someone to remember him. “Yeah, you´re right, lunch sounds good”, Oikawa agreed and stood up, not reacting to Yachi`s concerns. She was new, only two months at the office and a bit clumsy. Oikawa liked her, her shyness was adorable, and he knew that a certain coworker of his thought the same. He and Yachi made their way to the elevator across the room when they passed a tall, lanky man with freckles plastered all over his face. When they passed him, Yachi smiled at him and said goodbye. The freckled man just stuttered something back that Oikawa didn't quite understand but he was in a good mood today, so he decided against the teasing and on a short “bye Yamaguchi”. The elevator doors opened and Oikawa and Yachi stepped inside. The doors closed but not fast enough for Oikawa not to catch the stare the brunette received from the blond man sitting across from him. “This is going to be interesting”, was all Oikawa could think, and then the doors closed.

Oikawa sighed when he reached his apartment door. He wasn't in the mood to go into this empty place. Technically, the place wasn't exactly empty. He owned a lot of furniture because after all he was an architect. An interior designer. He had his standards. But it was so quiet. The absence of someone was nearly visible however he didn´t know who this someone was. The last real relationship he had was over a year ago and he didn't do one-night stands so there wasn't really a partner he missed. It was more the lack of someone, knowing there wouldn't be someone waiting for him. “Maybe there will never be someone waiting”, Oikawa thought but immediately shook his head to get off this image. He was about to open the door when he noticed the green post-it on his door. Curious, he peeled it off the door and began to read. He had answered Iwaizumi´s proposal of next week's Saturday with a yes so he didn't really expect a response, after all he didn't want to appear pushy.

_Hey Oikawa,_

_just wanted to say good morning._   
_Hope you have a nice day._

_Iwaizumi_

Oikawa blinked a few times and smiled then. “Oh Iwa-chan”, he whispered, not knowing what to think. Maybe the other guy was interested in him and maybe-

He interrupted himself before he could finish this thought. “This is dangerous'', he thought and opened the door to go into his apartment. It seemed lifeless without Takeru and Oikawa went straight to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. His alien shirt was worn out as well as his sweatpants, but he didn't care. No one would see him here.

Sighing, he opened the drawers in his kitchen to look for something to eat. The clock on the microwave revealed that it was already 11. P.M. He had stayed at work until ten and he was exhausted. After finding some leftovers and heating them up he went back into his living room and turned on his TV. He was just about to start a documentation about the solar system when his phone rang. He rolled his eyes when he saw who called him and thought about ignoring it but that would just cause him more problems, so he stopped his documentation and accepted the call.

“Hey mom, what´s up”, he started, knowing that she wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.

Two hours later, he felt ready to die. All the gossip and opinions of his mom crowded his mind. He sat on the couch the entire time, hoping every time his mother went silent for a few seconds that he was redeemed and could go back to watching TV, but he was disappointed every single time. She just needed to catch her breath. They finally stopped talking when he mentioned to his mom the big project coming up and that he needed to be at the office early tomorrow. She wanted him to go to sleep so he could do his best.

Standing in his kitchen, arms outstretched, and palms placed on the counter with his head looking down, he nearly laughed. “My best”, Oikawa thought, mocking, “what is my best? She'll never be satisfied anyways.” He turned around and spotted the green post-it. Should he answer? “No”, he finally decided, “I am gonna think about this tomorrow. Now I must go to sleep. Big day coming up.” Exhaling loudly, he turned off his TV and brushed his teeth. After this he pursued his skin care routine, finally getting into bed around 2 A.M. It took him a whole hour to fall asleep, his thoughts always circling back to the man next-door, probably asleep right now.

His alarm clock woke him up at 7 A.M. and Oikawa just wanted to keep laying in his bed. He cursed his mother for keeping him awake for so long but also himself for not ending the conversation earlier. After stumbling out of his bed, he got ready and ate breakfast which consisted of porridge topped with various fruits and nuts. While he ate he couldn't stop throwing glances at Iwaizumi´s post-it. He put his dishes in the dishwasher and fulfilled the last steps of his morning routine when he decided to answer his neighbour´s message.

As soon as he wrote the message he put on his shoes and stuck it on Iwaizumi´s door. Humming in content, he made his way to work.

_Hey Iwa-chan (≧▽≦)_

_good morning to you too!_   
_How are you?_

_Oikawa ＾ω＾_

Over the next week it became a habit to exchange post-its and Oikawa got teased for it more than once by his friends.

* * *

Walking through his apartment, Iwaizumi repeated one sentence over and over again, not being able to take his mind off it.

“It's not a date”  
“It's not a date”

“It's not a date”

“ _It's not a date”_

Groaning, he pulled at his hair and returned into his bedroom.

It was Saturday and Oikawa and he had agreed to meet at the restaurant at 7. P.M. It was already six and technically he was ready to go. All dressed but not prepared at all. His last date had been ages ago and even though this _wasn´t a date_ , it was the closest thing to one and he didn't want to mess it up. His neighbour might be annoying and using way too many emoticons on a written note but he seemed nice.

Over the course of the last week he had gotten fond of the short notes and they felt special. It was a dumb feeling, of course, but Iwaizumi didn´t stop it. Checking himself in the mirror for the last time, he decided that he was good to go. Eying the note he had gotten from Oikawa this morning, he felt a certain confidence boost and went to get his keys to lock the door. Oikawa had written that he couldn't wait for dinner.  
Iwaizumi went into his car and turned on the radio, feeling nervous but also happy.

He arrived at the restaurant a few minutes early and talked to one of the waitresses who greeted him.  
“Hello, I would love to offer you a place at the-”, she started but Iwaizumi interrupted her by saying,” I have a reservation for two. On the name Oikawa.” The woman looked down at the tablet she was holding in her hands and after a few seconds she nodded and guided him to a table. It was in a cozy-looking niche and provided a bit more privacy since it wasn´t in the front. Nevertheless, it was next to a wall of windows through which you could see the street and all the people outside, some were by foot, some by car and of course there were also a few with bikes.

He sat down and ordered water because he suspected that the waitress wouldn't give up until he ordered something. Water was cheap and even though Oikawa was paying, Iwaizumi didn't feel comfortable with choosing expensive food. Glancing at his phone, he saw that it was 6.58 P.M. “Oikawa is gonna be here any minute”, Iwaizumi thought and the nervous feeling in his stomach grew stronger. Being bored but not wanting to use his phone so he could see Oikawa as soon as he entered the restaurant, he took a look at the interior of said restaurant.

It seemed pleasant and a bit expensive. From Iwaizumi´s view, you could see the other tables, all covered with a white tablecloth and the glasses standing on top of it had patterns like crystals engraved. He took a look at the different foods people ordered. They looked nice and he couldn't wait to eat something too. Throwing a glance at his phone again, he frowned. It was already 7.05 P.M. He thought that Oikawa is a punctual person but apparently, he was false.

Oikawa didn't come.

“Sir, are you sure you don't want to order something? You have been here for two hours. I am afraid to say that your date probably won't arrive”, Iwaizumi heard the waitress say. It was a different one than before, but he didn't care. He just felt betrayed. “Sir, either you order something, or I must ask you to leave”, he heard the waitress again. He slowly shook his head and stood up. Iwaizumi didn't want to eat now. Especially not here. Standing up, he took his jacket and put it on. Then he turned to the waitress and looked at her expectantly. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and Iwaizumi clarified his request,”The bill for the water”, was all he said, and the waitress just shook her head “no need to pay for one water”, she started, “I think your evening was rough enough.”

He gave her a thankful look and made his way to the front door. As soon as he exited, the cool air hit him like a hammer. He wasn't supposed to be out here. Not alone. Oikawa was supposed to be at his side. Sighing, he went to his car, unlocked it and got into it. Looking at his steering wheel he made a frustrated sound.

In the end he waited another hour in his car before he came to the conclusion that what he did was stupid, and that Oikawa would never show up. On his way home, Iwaizumi started to get angry. “Why am I so surprised? It's not like it's the first time someone stood me up. Oikawa is probably making fun of me too. I am so dumb, it was suspicious enough that he wanted to go out for dinner because of one fucking egg”, he thought, and all his thought started to pill up and he was about to explode when he started to look at the whole thing from a different point of view. “What if something happened to Oikawa?”, Iwaizumi murmured quietly, suddenly feeling ashamed for cursing Oikawa a few seconds ago.

When he arrived at his apartment complex, he quickly got out of the car and locked the door before sprinting to his hallway. He approached Oikawa´s door and started knocking, literally banging at the door. The number five that was plastered across the door looked at him judgingly and Iwaizumi tried not to look at it. He only stopped banging when another door opened, number eight and the resident asked him to stop being so loud.

So, he went into his own apartment and debated writing a note for Oikawa. In the end, he decided against it because he wanted to catch Oikawa personally, wanting to look him in the eyes to understand why he didn't show up. As soon as he entered the kitchen, his stomach started to make weird noises and it was only then that he remembered that he hasn't eaten since breakfast because he didn't want to be full for dinner. Looking at the things he had in his kitchen, Iwaizumi decided to make himself a sandwich. He ate it and it looked delicious, but he didn't really taste it. His appetite was gone. Around midnight, he finally went to bed but couldn't fall asleep because he kept overthinking the day and every exchange of notes he ever had with Oikawa. Looking for hints that he got played. At some point, exhaustion took over and he fell asleep.

He woke up because of a loud noise. It sounded like a door closing. Being awake immediately, Iwaizumi sprinted out of his bed and apartment, hoping that it was Oikawa who left the apartment. When he opened his door and turned to the right, he did indeed see someone standing in front of Oikawa´s apartment. But it wasn't Oikawa.

A woman stood there, petite with blonde hair that looked a bit disheveled. She turned around to Iwaizumi, being obviously startled by the loud noises he had made. Her big brown eyes looked surprised with a hint of guilt and when Iwaizumi took a closer look at her clothes, he could see that they were wrinkled. She opened her mouth to say something, but Iwaizumi quickly closed his door and slided down against it. His place on the floor, he could see his whole apartment.

He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. “Why am I feeling so down?”, he asked himself, “I don't even know the guy.” And then he got angry. So very angry. Because Oikawa didn´t only leave him alone at the restaurant. No, he made fun off Iwaizumi and while the latter was waiting and still hoping, Oikawa had his fun with a woman.

“This fucking straight motherfucking bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that´s it for today. Hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well that was it until now. Am trying to update weekly but there´s still school so I can´t make any promises.  
> I hope you liked it and if not, then please don`t hate, just leave this page. 
> 
> See you (hopefully) next time. :) :)


End file.
